Childhood
by Legally Positive
Summary: When Rachel and Quinn needed each other from kindergaten to Senior year.


In Kindergarten Rachel needed Quinn when the boy in 5th grade hit her because she wanted to swing. Quinn took her inside and held her. Quinn kissed the bruise the boy made and neither thought a thing about it. It was just natural.

In Kindergarten Quinn needed Rachel when her Dad burned her teddy bear because she accidentally spilled his coffee all over the new carpet. When Quinn's birthday came around 2 weeks later, Rachel somehow got $1.06 and bought Quinn a new teddy bear. To this day Quinn still has Leo the Bear.

* * *

In 1st grade Rachel needed Quinn when her twin sister Sunni died of lukemeia.

In 1st grade Quinn needed Rachel the first time her dad yelled at her for getting a B in math. Rachel took Quinn to her house and held her until the pain of her father's words melted away.

* * *

In 2nd grade Rachel needed Quinn the day Bobby Gaurder and Peyton Jefferson threw their milk cartons at her. Quinn took her to the girls bathroom and cleaned her up. It was the first in the hundreds more that would come her way.

In 2nd grade Quinn needed Rachel when she found out her little brother Isaac had died of SIDS. Rachel comforted in a way no one else could because her identical twin sister Sunni died when they were six.

* * *

In 3rd grade Rachel needed Quinn when she was in a bad car accident. Quinn was at the hospital everyday with Rachel to make sure she was alright.

In 3rd grade Quinn needed Rachel when her dad yelled and screamed at her for mourning the anniversary of Isaac's death. Rachel and Quinn walked to the cemetery where Isaac and Sunni were. They went to the flower shop a few blocks down and bought 4 flowers for $5.29. They place two on Sunni's grave and two on Isaac's. One from Rachel and one for Quinn.

* * *

In 4th grade Rachel needed Quinn when her mother died on September 11th. Quinn didn't leave Rachel's side until she recovered from the fact her mother was dead.

In 4th grade Quinn needed Rachel the first time her dad beat her. Rachel comforted her and told her dads about the situation. An hour later Russel Fabray was in handcuffs for child abuse.

* * *

In 5th grade Rachel needed Quinn when Evan Glenton broke her heart and said he would never go to the dance with a girl so stupid and ugly. Quinn told her that she's not the stupid and ugly person. Evan was the stupid and ugly person.

In 5th grade Quinn needed Rachel when she had to go to court for her father's abuse. Rachel sat in the audience and sent her a thumbs up every five minutes.

* * *

In 6th grade Rachel needed Quinn when Noah Puckerman threw a cherry slushie on her. Quinn took her into the girl's bathroom and gave Rachel her white undershirt.

In 6th grade Quinn needed Rachel when her mother yelled at her for getting a D- on her science test. Rachel took Quinn over to her house and helped her improve.

* * *

In 7th grade Rachel needed Quinn when her older brother Caleb ran away from home all the way to New York City with his new wife Ashley. Quinn went over to Rachel's house and gathered up her home videos. THe too girls sat on Rachel bed and watch videos of the Berry family and Quinn. They laughed at the video when Caleb and Ben skated into the garage door.

In 7th grade Quinn needed Rachel when her father broke out of jail. He tracked her down and shot her in the stomach. He made one mistake. Shooting her right infront of Rachel's house. Rachel's Dad dialed 911 and Rachel stayed with Quinn the whole time.

* * *

In 8th grade Rachel needed Quinn when her grandparents refused to come to her 8th Grade Graduation. Quinn set up a web-cam and forced her grandparents to watch it.

In 8th grade Quinn needed Rachel when her sister Brooke moved to Seattle to live with her boyfriend Andrew. Rachel did the same thing that Quinn did for her when Caleb ran away. They watched home videos together.

* * *

Freshman year Rachel needed Quinn everyday when she would get beaten up. Quinn attended every trip to the emergency room and then beat up whoever beat her up.

Freshman year Quinn needed Rachel when Jeffery Nguyen broke up with her because she wasn't pretty enough. Rachel beat him up to the best of her ability until she got beat up again.

* * *

Sophomore year Rachel needed Quinn when Coach Slyvester wouldn't let her try-out for cheerios. Quinn taught her all the routines and snuck her into the games.

Sophomore year Quinn needed Rachel when she found out she was pregnant. Rachel helped her in anyway she could including letting Quinn staying with her.

* * *

Junior and Senior years were spent raising baby Kelly until Brooke and Andrew adopted her. Now the two best friends are sharing a dorm room at Juilliard waiting for the future.


End file.
